minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
8bitRobot
Justinjacob has been a sorta old and quiet important player on Minecraft Planet Earth. This is his experience on the server. History Pre-Reset He joined the server in August, 2014. His irl friend MajorPAIN40 told him about the server. He spawned in and the first town he had seen was Major's Berlin. He played on the server more and he started to like it. The first town he joined was MajorPAIN's Baku (On the black sea), which only had a few citizens (Mostly friends irl) and one house (Justinjacob's) It was a short-lived town and after justinjacob spent maybe 2 weeks townless. He just took care of his unprotected house in the mountains, and sold sugarcane at the spawnshop to get money. He had gotten his first hunting rifle at that time, and he was amazed at how powerful it was, and he had never seen anything like it in other servers. Then he got a town request from Zatos for the town Tehran. He wasn't sure what the town was like so he just did /accept, unsure if he made the right choice. Before he did /t spawn he set home in his old mountain house and he did /t spawn the next day and he was in a castle. He walked out and saw a wall and desert beyond it. He saw an empty space between two houses and built a cobblestone border saying this was his house. Over the next couple of weeks he had built himself a fine house, which Zatos gave him $10,000,000 dollars for. Justinjacob was happy and he had built himself a whole large cave in the mountains in his old house, and it was after the reset that he started to get more important. Right before the reset, Tehran was griefed and justinjacob was sad so he joined a new town called the Island_Of_Dirt, which was very isolated. He also went back to his mountain house at times, to say goodbye because the reset was coming. The Reset to 2015 He first logged on after the reset and he was in a new spawn. He looked around and he thought it was 10 times worse than the spawn before. The first player he saw after he logged on was this guy named Swagtonio. He gave him some simple stuff like more food. He then logged on a day later and bgrape was on, and bgrape told him to join his town, so he joined. He was friends with bgrape before the server, so bgrape was nice to him and gave him a Gauss Shotgun and 3 diamonds, with which Justinjacob made a sword with, and had one left over. He built himself a house (Which actually became the town hall of New_Cahokia after justinjacob left it). After a few weeks there was a war, and the town fell and bgape gave up on it. Justinjacob missed the whole war and 2 weeks of Minecraft Planet Earth because of his unpractical ban which was a mistake. The ban was for griefing spawn, which justinjacob didn't do. And after two weeks of hoping to get unbanned, the admins finally admitted that it was a mistake, and he never did that. So he made a town called New_Cahokia, which he gave up because of a server thing that made everything made in the last 3 days delete, which was all his hard work on the town spawn and roads and houses. Then he joined Zatos' Luanda, after Zatos promised to make him assistant, which he did. Luanda was very inactie and at most times he was the only one in it. At about that time Kenya people were griefing switch, which made him angry. He later left switch to go to Madrid, but he only stayed for a day. He went back to Luanda after Zatos argued with him. He later left Luanda and joined Bangkok as a temporary town, sometime in December, which he told xexekeli that he will be going back to Luanda to get his stuff back. Zatos never actually gave him the stuff back since Zatos stopped going on. 2015- Today Justinjacob stayed in Bangkok. It doubled its size before March, and Xex told justinjacob that he is getting tired of Bangkok, and he left justinjacob in charge. Justinjacob has had some conflicts with Bhan, who he hates because of bhan griefing. And xex also hated bhan and many people on the server hated and still hates bhan. He got a few new ppl to join, including GymSock17. Justinjacob enjoys Bangkok to this day, and keeps expanding it. He once had a money issue where the town only had 2 more days to exist, but netherjon helped by farming, getting money with jobs, and selling what he farmed. He also created a company called JJ Statues co. Future? Justinjacob has many future plans for Bangkok, with NetherJon and GymSock helping him. In the future he will build a bigger Bangkok, with more citizens. He is also looking forward to the Spidey-Don conflict getting resolved, and even though he is on Spidey's side, he doesn't support all his actions. And finally in the New World, he'll have to wait and see... Stats Towns Owned: New_Cahokia, Bangkok Town Citizen: Baku, Tehran, Cahokia, New_Cahokia, Luanda, Madrid, Bangkok Friends: Netherjon, Gymsock, Cheeso (aka dret), Spideybren, evan1395, xexekeli, Ta_Invisable_Man, Brandonross, DONREPANOCHA Past Friends (Left the server): bgrape, Zatos Enemies: NONE (No duh) Category:Players